The Journal of Christie McCawley
by N3v3rm0r311949
Summary: "Alak Tarr is going to drive me crazy" How Alak and Christie met. Read inside Author's Note for explanation of spelling of Alak's name. Discontinued.
1. Alak Tarr is Crazy

**AN:** So there are a few things I want to sort out before beginning. First off, in the Defiance archive as of right now it shows Alak's name being spelled Alek. The reason I have it as Alak is because that is how it was shown on the closed captioning in the show, and on the wiki. If anyone has an explanation for the other spelling tell me in a review and I might change it. Secondly, the only episode that has occurred so far is the pilot, so if they show a back story for Alak and Christie then this will obviously not be canon. Sorry for that, and without further ado, you may start reading.

* * *

Dear Journal,

Datak Tarr is really intimidating. I'm serious! He looks like he's about to murder Dad every time there in the same room. I know Dad does it too but still, he hates my whole family. The sad thing is that I'm pretty sure Dad started it with his distrust of the Votans in general. Quentin might want Dad's attention more than anything, but that's one thing we have in common. When you've been surrounded by something your whole life, it's kind of weird to realize how some people feel about them. The Pale Wars ended a long time ago. Time to bury the hatchet.

Anyway, today at school James Mitchell, son of the town drunk, tripped me in the hall. I wish Luke still went here, Quentin is sweet, but probably couldn't throw a punch to save his life, and people are no longer too scared of Luke to mess with us. Dad may be tolerable at home, but apparently he's an ass at work. Why am I not surprised? The weird thing is that after school, I'm pretty sure I saw Alak Tarr fighting James. Pretty strange, since I can't think of any reason why he'd do that. I'm pretty sure James only messes with the people he know won't do anything about it. Maybe Alak is more like his mother than I thought. Apparently Stahma was pretty nice to Luke and Quentin after Mom died. I wouldn't remember, but I don't think Quentin would lie about that.

I really wish I knew what to do about James and all the other people that hate me and Quentin because of Dad. I have to go, but I'll write soon.

* * *

Dear Journal,

If I thought things couldn't get any weirder, James came up to me and apologized, before saying he was wrong about me. I have a feeling it probably had something to do with the large black eye he was sporting. Call me crazy but I don't think Quentin did that. For a second I thought Alak might have, but seriously, why in the world would Alak Tarr tell some guy to apologize to the daughter of his father's rival. Unless he was drunk. And high. At the same time. Yeah, probably not him.

I'm really worried about Luke. Lately he's been missing dinner like every other day. Pretty big deal in our house, and Bertie is pretty fed up with it. If she hadn't practically raised him she probably would have cut him off from all the awesome Liberata dishes. Don't think he would have liked that too much. I wonder what he does all night, before coming home in the wee hours of the morning. How much trouble could he get himself into before Dad finally realizes that Luke isn't as innocent as he thinks he is. I'll write again soon.

* * *

Dear Journal,

Maybe I wasn't crazy after all when I suspected Alak of beating up James. He came up to me today, and told me not to go to the Armistice Day celebrations tonight. He wouldn't tell me why either. Mayor Riordan just announced the plans for a statue to commemorate the Battle of Defiance this morning, so the parties are supposed to be pretty crazy tonight. And since we get the week off from school, Dad lets us go out. Quentin said Alak was probably just trying to make me miss the biggest party since Mayor Riordan's 60th birthday a few years back. If Luke and Quentin are there, what's the worst that could happen? I'm going.

* * *

Dear Journal,

I'm so confused. When we got to the party, Luke went off with a bunch of friends of his, and Quentin went home after the party got too crazy. That's when things started to go downhill. A guy from school asked me to do dance with him, and after I got back to my table my drink tasted kind of weird. Instead of throwing it away though, I was stupid and thought the soda was just flat. It gets kind of blurry after that, but I remember being taken to a bedroom, and feeling really dizzy. I don't think much happened after that until Alak came in. I was really scared, but he stayed with me until whatever they gave me wore off. I don't care what Dad thinks about his family, I don't want to think about what would have happened if he wasn't there. I don't think I can tell anyone about this. Bertie and Quentin would tell Dad, who would kill Luke for leaving me alone, and I'm still mad at Luke for ditching me and Quentin for some drug addicts. I should have listened to Alak in the first place and not gone.

* * *

Dear Journal,

Yeah, I'm actually really glad Luke doesn't go here anymore, or I probably wouldn't be alive for too much longer. Alak sat by me at lunch, which basically caused the school to descend into chaos. A Tarr sitting by a McCawley. Willingly no less. The world must be ending. He didn't say much either, just asked if I was okay, and if I wanted some Castithan dish he had brought from home. Oh journal, Alak Tarr is going to drive me crazy. I bet you that they'll put it on my gravestone. _Christie McCawley driven insane by handsome Castithan. Killed by her father for associating with said Castithan._


	2. Christie McCawley is Pretty Upset

**AN: I really want to thank everyone who has read, but I definitely want to than the people who reviewed. Great big thanks to SayHappy, milkchocolatehot64, Hummelnator, Tayler Snape13, Temari's Angel, sexydreamer, kogasgal27, Lauren, SpaztasticalMaiden13, and last but not least, kirakendrix. For anyone who wants to know, I listened to Plastic Jungle by Miike Snow while writing this, and if you can tell me which British webisode series it was in, I will give you a virtual high five! Last thing, a few people want to see Alak's point of view. I think that's a fantastic idea, but I want your input. Review and tell me.**

Dear Journal,

Living in Defiance is strange. Sometimes, it's like we're living in a glass bottle being tossed around the ocean during a violent storm. Every once in a while, when they drag in half-dead scavengers, we get a glimpse of the real world. Outside of the bubble. They brought in a man today, who didn't make it. Even Dr. Yewll can't save everyone. Some of the kids say they were close to the stasis nets when they brought him in; the Irathient was so badly burned by Votan weapons that his face was completely unrecognizable. What a horrible way for someone to die.

I remember when I was younger, around seven, and the stasis nets went down. This was before the doctor came here, and after the Irathient revolt. We were weak, and people died. All of us huddled in the classroom, while we listened to our teacher's quiet sobs. Reassuring, right? What I really remember is Alak and his friend standing up and telling stories. One of the scariest moments of my life, and I couldn't stop laughing at the descriptions of various animals of the planet Daribo. They had never seen the planet themselves, but it looked like they considered themselves experts. For all I now, they probably made half of it up. This was back before either of us was colored by our fathers' rivalry. If boys didn't have cooties back then, maybe we would have been friends.

I'm pretty sure Quentin mentioned something to Luke about him seeing me around Alak. I love Quentin so much, but he's always seemed a little fragile reaching a little too far for Dad's attention. I've never really seen him as my big brother. He's always been just Quentin to me. Luke on the other hand, used to put me up on his shoulders and parade me around. My knight in shining armor, ready to patch up my scrapes when Dad was at the mines. I don't even remember the last time Luke was upset with me. Not since I ran off when I was little and got him in trouble. I hate that he's mad at me, but what does he want me to do? Lock myself in my room and never talk to anyone he doesn't approve of probably.

I don't think that Luke should be the one dictating who I should spend my time with, considering the undesirable company he's been keeping. I can't imagine what Mom would say if she saw the people he's been hanging around. I know Quentin is worried too. If Luke goes and gets himself hurt or arrested then I don't know what Dad would do. His precious firstborn. Gotta go.

Dear Journal,

Luke finally came out and told me to stay away from Alak. I knew it was coming. After another round of disapproving looks I snapped, and started yelling at him, asking what his problem was. Apparently, he had a problem with seeing me around "a haint." Even Quentin looked pretty surprised that Luke would use the anti-Castithan insult like that. Luke has changed in the last few months. He seems more aggressive, more on edge. He always looks ready to fight. I think I'll just stay away from Alak and his friends for now. Luke has to calm down eventually.

Sometimes I wonder how Quentin feels. My sweet brother, who always tries so hard to please Dad. When he was little, he read everything he could about the mines so he could talk to Dad about it. Every time Dad offers, Quentin goes to the mines. Dad has always favored Luke. I don't think he means too, but Luke reminds him of before the Votans. I'm his only daughter, so I think I remind him of Mom. I'm going to be nicer to Quentin. He deserves it. Maybe I'll go with him on one of the trips to the mine. I've always wanted to know why he loved it so much.

Dear Journal,

It's been a while since I've written. The day I went to the mines there was a cave-in. Dad didn't allow me to go in, so I was waiting outside when I heard a deep rumbling. It was one of the worst sounds I think I've ever heard. Quentin was mostly scraped up, Luke dislocated his shoulder when a large rock hit him, and Dad was in bad shape. He was the furthest in, and had broken his leg, and inhaled a lot of dust. Three miners died, including one of Dad's old friends.

I think I saw him shed a few tears, which hasn't happened since Mom. At least Luke and I made up. Near death experiences really have a way of bringing people together, you know? Luke even seems kind of like his old self again. He bet usthatwith how things were going, Quentin would be the first of the McCawley kids to kick the bucket, cash out, snuff it, etc. Likely story, seeing as how I was probably going to get one foot in the mines, and have the whole thing come down on me. A little dramatic, I guess, but I don't seem to have the best of luck. I bet Quentin will outlive us all.

You know what, I don't think I'm going to take over the mining business. Hell, maybe the McCawleys could revamp the dog food idea, and just switch it to hellbug chow. It would need a new jingle, but I think we could make it work..

**Sorry not much Alak. But, if you like the Alak POV idea, the next chapter will definitely make up for it. One last question, should I show Alak's POV from chapter 1, or keep the timeline moving?**


	3. The Kid Friendly Fall to the Death

I'm so sorry about how long it's been since I've posted! Getting ready for finals took it out of me, but you all deserve a chapter. So I am going to go ahead and do Alak's POV. I'll start out with this small chapter with Alak, and if you like it, I'll alternate between him and Christie. I want to thank everyone that reviewed, it really means a lot to me! I listened to After Ever After by Jon Cozart while writing this, and I'm so Indie by Transit. They're awesome, so go check them out! Also if you like The Walking Dead and/or the Christopher Nolan Batman Trilogy go look at Delta 9's pieces. I'm also going to keep the timeline moving, thanks to everyone for their input. Tell me if you like this tiny piece, and I'll write a big, shiny, new chapter.

Alak's POV

I think my Father could be a villain, like in the old Earth movies. Christie lent me a couple of her favorites, and I'm a little worried. The way he goes on about the McCawleys, who knows, maybe he'll have the dramatic kid-friendly fall to his death. Not many people know this, but if I was going to put money on who in my family was plotting someone's demise, it would probably be my Mother. Out in public she seems so kind, but the few times I've ever seen her outwardly angry, she's pretty frightening. The biggest difference is that, if she was in one of those movies, there wouldn't be a "happy ending." So watch out Defiance, be careful around Stahma Tarr.

I'm pretty happy, actually. Today I realized that you can get up to the top of the arch. I mean, I don't know what I'd do up there, but there's a way to get to the top. It would be a nice place to go and be alone, with no distractions. I should look into that.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Guys! I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm probably not going to continue this. For some reason, watching the show feels sort of like a chore nowadays, and I've lost my inspiration. I might come back to this later, but as of now, I really want to focus on the fandoms I'm passionate about. It isn't fair to everyone to put out things that aren't my best work. Thanks for being so supportive!


End file.
